


The Misadventures of Magdalena

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Magdalena's Ghostly Misadventures [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Ghosts, Mexican Horror, Nikita and Anita got grounded, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A outcast who falls into a strange world.





	1. Chapter 1

Magdalena: I don't understand. Mami, how am i gonna go to school...if i don't know where it is?  
[Wipe to a close-up of the back of a school bus. Magdalena look dejectedly out the window, at the camera, as the bus rumbles away. Inside, she sit hunched down and look very small on the back seat; Magdalena now has her backpack as well. She sigh heavily.Two brown-haired girls with policia trooper uniforms addresses her; she sounds very much like a valley girl.]  
Nikita Suarez: Hi you must be the new girl OMG i just love your dress  
Magdalena: Really?  
Nikita and Anita Suarez: (smiling broadly) No-ooo! [They laughs at her]  
[Pan slowly toward the front of the bus as the other girls join in the amusement. Even the driver is having a laugh at their expense. Back to her; now Magdalena looks sad]   
[Thunder crash, crows caw]  
Magdalena: Well this is it Miracle City Cemetery [Sat down a tombstone,yawns and goes to sleep] [Magdalena opened her eyes.It was a creepy girl with long black hair] Aaaah [hide under a tree.] Who are you?  
Mallory: I'm Mallory what's yours  
Magdalena: [gulps] Magdalena?  
[A zombie rises from his grave which scares Magdalena]  
Mallory: Calm down Magdalena it's just a zombie  
Magdalena: Do your breathing just like your mother do her breathing technique.[Do her breathing]  
[Miracle City Cemetery]  
Nikita Suarez: Ugh i can't believe that weirdo falls into the strange place filled with.....[Heard Anita scream] What was it uh oh [finds Magdalena's headband] Our stupid little sister's not gonna like it when we bullying a new girl. [thunder crash]  
Anita Suarez: Uh Nikita [Zombies rises from their graves, they screams and running away to their house]  
Nikita and Anita: [knocking on the door] Mama Mama [Their mother open the door]  
Carmela Suarez: What is it  
Nikita and Anita Suarez: Mama there were our new classmate sleeping on a tombstone until zombies dragged her to a strange place!?  
Carmela Suarez: What people?  
Nikita and Anita Suarez: Her scary friends. She had them all over. There was the creepy girl, and this zombie with blue skin and yellow eyes.That weirdo didn't give up at all![Nikita and Anita crosses their arms and smiles with confidence.][beat]  
Carmela Suarez: [unconvinced] Nikita Anita, you’re grounded.  
[Nikita and Anita looked shocked when Frida’s mother pulled their ears and close the door.]  
:iconcutiepasta2:


	2. The Skeleton Jangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magdalena learns to be scary meanwhile, Nikita and Anita Suarez got mad about being grounded.

[Magdalena is running around the cemetery while Enrique and Mallory are sweeping up of organs of previous victims]  
Magdalena: W-Wowee! I couldn't believe-- And did you see-- And, like, it was-- It was so-- Aah.  
Mallory: [Laughing] There's a lot more to being scary.  
Magdalena: Whoa! So you guys are training by cleaning garbage.  
Enrique: [Trying to fit one last organ into the garbage can.] Uh, we don't just clean up garbage, kid. We also scare mortals.[Slams the last organ inside the garbage can, grunting] Sometimes.  
Magdalena: Ooh, sometimes. But wait, that means more than one times. How can there even be so many mortals?!  
Mallory: Take a knee, Mags [Kneeling on one knee.]  
Magdalena: [Fully kneeling.]  
Mallory: I said knee, not knees.  
Magdalena: Oh, is this better? [Kneeling on one knee.]  
Mallory: Yes, now look. When a human sleeps on a tombstone,ghosts and ghouls dragged the human to a scary place.  
[Thunder crashes, suspenseful music plays.]  
Magdalena: Whaaaaaaat?!  
[Mallory and Enrique both laugh.]  
[Back to Frida's House,Nikita and Anita were staying in their room after being grounded]  
Nikita: Ugh i can't believe we're being grounded!  
Anita: All because Mama didn't believe us about that freak going to a strange place.  
Emilano Suarez: Carmela can Nikita, Anita and i have a serious talk  
Carmela Suarez: Sure Emilano  
[Cut to Magdalena dancing]  
Mallory: Mags stop dancing  
Magdalena: I can't this is my style  
[Mallory and Enrique shrugged and tried copying her style.]  



	3. Nikita and Anita's Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magdalena accidentally turned Nikita and Anita's tea party into a nightmare!

Magdalena receive a invitation that says you're invited to our tea party, everyone is welcomed that means you, Magweirdlena.

Magdalena then went to her room and took out her lavender dress.

Magdalena soon got to the party.

Magdalena arrived at the Suarez House.

Anita heard the door bell and Nikita opened the door.

'' Ugh it's that Magweirdlena'' said Nikita

Her friends didn't seem to know how to respond to that.

Nikita looks disappointed at that statement. Just then, an amplifier screeches and some music starts blaring courtesy of Frida as some of the guests enjoy it. She then rushed over to turn off the amplifier. "Hey, guys!" She smiled nervously as she brought out Japanese paper art. "Did you check out the origami station?"

The others shrugged and decided to go over there.

"Frida, what are you doing?" Nikita scolded her younger sister.

"Just trying to liven up the proceedings, dude?" Frida shrugged.

"It was getting a little too quiet." Magdalena said.

"Well, it's way too noisy," Anita scolded Frida.

 

"Guys, who's up for some Charades?" Nikita offered.

The other guests glanced at her.

"I'll go first," Nikita told the others before reaching out to see a clue and began to act it out. "Okay." She then put up two fingers.

"You have to go number two?" A guest guessed.

Nikita and Anita looks unimpressed to that guess.

Frida sits around bored and starts playing some music with the washboard and brush, getting the guests' attention.


End file.
